


Old Friend: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [47]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, L.A.'s Finest (TV), Law & Order: SVU, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, slight sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The alternate ending to SVU episode 'Star-Struck Victims' featuring the Gilbertson Brothers and Co.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SVU/LF has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SVU/LF(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The alternate ending to SVU episode 'Star-Struck Victims' featuring the Gilbertson Brothers and Co.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kristi Cryer...Vivien Cardone  
> Nancy McKenna...Jessica Alba  
> Ellen Solberg...Connie Nielson  
> Connor Gilbertson, Cameron Judd, Chase Gilbertson...Themselves  
> William Dodds...Peter Gallagher

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Most Pokemon Trainers I knew went on compete in the Leagues. But not me. Instead I applied for and got hired at Jollibees. The hiring process was easy thanks to my friendship with the owner's three sons. Connor, Cameron, and the youngest brother Chase worked there as well.

One Tuesday I had just finished helping another table when Connor ran over and hugged me all of a sudden. I realized the oldest brother wanted something and pushed him away. Connor asked if I could cover one of his tables.

This table held the well known Vlogger Kristi Cryer who had come in over an hour ago obviously upset about something. I reluctantly agreed and approached Kristi's table.

"Hey. Is there anything that I can get you?" I asked. "Yeah you can do me a favor and get the fuck out of my face. I don't want to talk to you." Kristi said. 

Kristi snapped at me and would've been "kicked out" if not for realizing her mistake and apologizing. She disclosed about being "raped" by Panko and D'Amico and that SVU wouldn't move forward and prosecute.

I talked her out of putting it on her "Vlog" having something better in mind.

Later I arranged an interview featuring Kristi's story with a Reporter and the Editor from one of the biggest news outlets in the NYC. As promised Ellen the Reporter ran the story in Wednesday's morning edition.

Panko and D'Amico's reputations were "forever" destroyed.

I helped Kristi file a grievance against the NYPD for initially dismissing her case. Deputy Chief Dodds was held responsible and replaced by new Deputy Chief McKenna. Written and personal apologies went to Kristi from SVU promising to "do better in the future." McKenna was someone who refused to let her personal friendships conflict with SVU investigations.

The likelihood of Panko and D'Amico being convicted was slim and Rapists and Abusers were two things I would forever despise. I decided something had to be done and their lawyer Buchanan found the men murdered by dismemberment the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
